Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol) is a song originally sung by Jamie Foxx. It is covered by Caylex and New Directions in the episode, Responsibility. Caylex sings this song after he punches Dustin at Griffin's house party when Dustin and Jade kissed from playing Spin the Bottle. Lyrics Caylex: Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Luke: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front ‘Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Caylex with New Directions: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e now Jasmine: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking we can Jasmine (and Nicole): See where we can be if we press fast forward (ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (ooh yeah, yeah) New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine you was before my buzz set in My buzz set in Caylex and New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Luke (and New Directions): Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol New Directions (Nicole):'' Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. '''Jasmine and Caylex: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Caylex (with New Directions): See where we can be if we press fast forward (oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (oooh) yeah New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine you was before my buzz set in My buzz set in Griffin (and New Directions): Blame it on the goose, (blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Caylex: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Caylex (with Emily and Jasmine): In the sky (In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Up high) Caylex and New Directions: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them bye (Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (High) Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by Caylex Grace Category:Songs sung by New Directions